Dain's Revenge
by ashwagen
Summary: Dain survives the belt of Deltora. How could that be? He walks the paths of the Earth once more to kill Lief and everyone who stands in his way.
1. Revealing Dain

Dain, the Ol, lover of Jasmine is back for revenge.

Dain said "Lief , you better run, I'm back" Dain laugh as hard as he can and he's laughter woke Lief.

"Huh? What? You said something?" Lief didn't realize the time last night and fell asleep in the library. "Lief, are you alright?" asked Jasmine who is sitting on the other table. "I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Lief curiously asked. Jasmine answered "Well, I have to learn some more things about gymmnaati...gymnast...um..." "Gymnastics?" Lief answered "Yah...um that's what I mean." Jasmine answered nervously

* * *

><p><strong>Lief:<strong> Um, Jasmine?

**Jasmine:** Yes, any problem?

**Lief:** Your book. It's upside down. And it's about Humpty Dumpty, not gymnastics.

**Jasmine:** I knew that.

* * *

><p>And an angry face started to appear on Jasmine. "Ah, darn. I'm too nervous to tell him what I really feel." Jasmine whispered to herself. "Bye Lief I have to go. I have to practice gymna..."<p>

"Gymnastics?" Lief answered. "That's it, gymnastics." Jasmine said and left the library.

On the other hand, Dain is walking himself in the palace as a parrot. Unfortunately, Kree spotted him and started kicking him. Dain then changed into a form of a baker and walk like what a normal person would do in the palace.

Jasmine groaned to herself "Man, I'm so stupid. Why do I feel like this?" she accidently bumped into a baker (Dain). The baker said "What do you know? I finally see Jasmine again." Jasmine is very curious about the baker. She says "Um...who are you?" The baker changes to Dain's human form and says "It's me Dain." Then Dain grabbed Jasmine's neck and disappeared without a trace.


	2. Missing and Death

Hey guys

This is Ashwagen and I'm back with a new chapter of Dain's Return. I added some characters that weren't even in the book/anime. Remember, "I OWN NOTHING". Sorry this might have taken quite a long time. Ok everyone please read and don't forget to review this chapter OK . R&R...

Chapter 2: Missing and Death

Jasmine woke up after being kidnapped by Dain.

J: It was only a dream. It was only a dream. Nothing bad really...

She stopped talking when she found out that she was actually trapped in a huge bird cage hanging on a branch of a tree.

J: Ah! Where am I?

Then out of the shadows came Dain; with a creepy smile in his face. Dain walks one step after the other toward Jasmine. He stops and looks at Jasmine

D: Well, it's Jasmine. Finally saw you again. How's your life?

J: It was fine until you came along! Let me out of here!

D: I can't Jasmine. I have more plans for you.

J: What!

D: Don't worry. I'm sure you'll not get killed if you obey my every order.

J: Killed? I rather die than follow you!

D: Will you? Do you want to die with your precious Lief than obey my every order?

J: Lief? What does he have to do with this?

D: He's the reason why I even kidnapped you. Silly Jasmine.

J: Why Dain?

D: It's none of your business Jasmine.

Dain turned away and left. As night fall, Jasmine became cold and starving. Dain never returned to give her food or water. It is like Dain really don't care about her.

Back at the Palace of Del...

Doom searched the entire palace for Jasmine. He even searched in the villages near the palace. He was running in the palace when he bumped into Lief.

D: Have you seen my Jasmine, Lief? She's been gone for a long time now. I searched everywhere in the palace and even the villages near here. Do you know where could she possibly have gone?

L: No, Doom. Maybe she's just in the Forest of Silence.

D: If she did, she would ask my permission first.

L: When did you last saw her?

D: Two days ago.

LIEF"S THOUGHTS

L: Why am I so stupid! I haven't seen her for the past days and I wasn't even worried. She could be kidnapped or worst, killed. I'm dumb!

Heart (H): Of course you are. You let go of your one true love.

L: One true love?

H: Ain't it obvious? You know you like her. She saved your life a couple of times now. She never left your side. She's your bestfriend!

L: You're right. She's been at my side since we met then I let her go; and now she's missing!

Brain (B): Lief! Don't be stupid! You're a king. The king of Deltora doesn't need to marry a girl with a tangled hair and grew up in the forest! You're destined for a queen from a high family. A Toran girl would do.

L: Stop saying bad things about Jasmine!

H: Yeah, what's wrong with you!

B: I'm just saying the right thing to do. Remember Lief, I just said what is right for you.

L: I don't want to do the right thing!

Lief left in a hurry to ask his mother, Sharn, if she knows where Jasmine had gone off to.

L: Have you seen Jasmine?

S: No, Lief. I was disappointed when she didn't attend my lessons for the past few days.

L (whisper to self): Where could she have gone off to?

S: Anything wrong?

L: No mother.

S: Lief.

L: Alright! She's been missing for the past few days and I'm worried.

S: Just as the time your wedding is near and your best friend goes missing.

L: Wedding?

S: Sorry Lief that I haven't told you earlier. We found a perfect bride for you!

Lief's face was filled with confusedness. Sharn saw the look on Lief's face and said.

S: You don't like to get married don't you?

L: It's not that.

S: You like someone else?

Lief was unable to answer and Sharn knew what he was going to say. Sharn was very disappointed. She was really expecting Lief to marry Andrea, a Toran girl born with the blood of a high family. She's 16, the same as Jasmine.

Sharn tapped Lief's back and said "Don't worry Lief; she'll make a perfect wife for you." Then, she left leaving Lief frozen. Lief thought "I'm getting married to someone I don't love. This is IMPOSSIBLE! It must be only a dream; a horrible nightmare. Everything would go back the way it was when I wake up." Lief's getting very froze. Doom passed by Lief and asked him...

D: Any news about Jasmine?

L: Nada

D: Are you alright? You seemed very gloomy. Is anything wrong?

L: Yes, there is!

Lief shouted and ran. Doom knew something was wrong with Lief. He decided to meet up with Sharn. As he was walking towards the palace garden, he saw Lief sitting on a bench. Lief was staring at the old Jasmine tree. Lief is froze, didn't even notice Doom. Doom walked closer to Lief and asked...

D: Lief, anything wrong?

L: Yes

D: What is it?

Tears started to drop from Lief's eyes. He cannot control his emotions anymore. He burst into tears, one by one falling from his eye and he said...

L: Doom, I'm sorry!

D: For what your highness?

L: Jasmine...

D: What happened to her?

L: Dain appeared to me a while ago...and...and...with Jasmine dead!

D: Jasmine...

L: I'm sorry I'm the reason she got killed. I couldn't care less! And now, she's dead! If there was only something to turn back time, this could have never happened!

Doom grew silent...

Lief still crying...

Sharn overheard them and...

SHARN'S THOUGHTS

S: Oh my, Jasmine is dead...

But why is my son hurt so badly? I've never saw him burst into tears like that.

Is Jasmine really dead? Did Dain kill her? What will Lief do?

That's for the next chapter guys ;) But...did you already review? REMEMBER R&R

SAYUNARA everyone...


End file.
